forestiafandomcom-20200214-history
Preps
''' Preps '''make up a majority of users on Club Penguin, CPPS.me, and other CP-related websites. They are the most supported users in Club Penguin. They are considered the weakest of most users, but are stronger than that of the weakest, Pookies. They are the most disliked group by most Forestians. They typically don't roleplay, but when they do, it's usually College or High School-based at the University, Stadium, or igloos or when they're having virtual sex. Most preps are usually younger users, ranging from ages 7 through 12, even though most of them claim to be anywhere from 16 to 19+. The mating call of a female cheerleader prep is usually: "bumps into", "drops books!"; in which, a male football prep replies somewhere along the lines of: "picks up", "hands to", "hey there". They usually end up in a meaningless "relationship" afterwards, to where they virtually-sexytime in one of their igloos, possibly go on to make a fam-fam and adopt a pookie, and then forget about each other in a few hours or a day. Behavior Some preps, like the preps with masks, don't always look quite like an average prep. But it isn't how a prep looks that accounts mainly for them being a prep, it's how they act. Most preps act very ignorant, rude, incompetent, and are often totally absorbed into pop culture and social media. They also only get together and in relationships with others only for virtual sex and drama, prep relationships typically don't last long, and are only based on their pixellated look and outfit. When they speak, they either spell a lot of things wrong and use a lot of slang even when it makes no sense or is unnecessary such as "LOL", "ROFL", the overuse of "XD XD XD", etc. or they capitalize every word in a sentence, for instance: "Omg Becky Did You See Drake Today At The Game?! He Was So Hot", or a mixture of both. Common things for preps to say are "texts", "bumps into" "drops books!", "throws football", etc. Most are involved and are into Football, Baseball for the male preps, and Cheerleading and Dance for the female preps. Typically, when preps, excluding preps with masks, see Forestians or wander into the Forest, they usually flip out and start saying things such as "OMG EMO SCENE WEREWOLF VAMPIRE THING1!1!! EW!!!111". And when a Forestian or other roleplayer attacks them, they usually tend to ignore and say things like: "OMG THIS IS JUST VIRTUAL", or "THIS IS JUST A GAME!", even when they had no problem hitting that "emo" earlier, and just literally roleplayed. They are the only group on Club Penguin and CPPSes that adopt pookies and make "fam-fams", which they soon forget about in a day or a few hours, after they sexytime a Football Captain and get some kid who's probably a 90 yr old man. Appearance Preps usually wear cheerleader or sporty/school clothing. Girls wear cheerleader ponytails, boas, necklaces, blue team shirts, fancy shoes, and carry pom poms or a purse. They also wear sunglasses and wear the color peach for white girls and brown for blacks (yes, they are racist). Boys wear brown and either "The Sunstriker", "The Shamrocker", "The Firestriker", or "The Tuft"